Accident in the Kitchen
by First Movement
Summary: It was suppose to be a relaxing weekend for Mamoru after battle with Galaxia. But noooooo... A certain blond girl came and wanted to borrow his kitchen for making other 'experiments', which  of course  failed again…. Or so we thought.


Title : Accident in the Kitchen

Author : FirstMovement

Story : Sailor Moon

Pairing : Usagi x Mamoru

Rated : T

Thank you thank you thank you thank you soooooooo much to _stephumz_ for beta-ing this story :D

_Thought_

" dialog "

Time : after Galaxia battle

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon, that means I don't own Mamoru ( sadly)

* * *

It was supposed to be the perfect resting time for Mamoru. It was the weekend - no Galaxia, no Youmas and definitely no battles. It was meant to be peaceful, calm, relaxing and quiet; that was until there were knocks at his front door. Upon opening the door, he was met with a blond head of hair with two odangos to match. Tilting his head down, he got a better view of the owner.

"Hi Mamo-chan! Can I borrow your kitchen?" Usagi asked directly without properly greeting him first.  
With a bright smile adorning her face and her eyes sparkling with excitement and pleading, how could he reject Usagi when she looked like this? With those gorgeous eyes and the 1000w smile, he just couldn't refuse and see disappointment on her face instead, although that did mean he had to forget his plans for a relaxing weekend. _Life can be cruel sometimes…_

Making his decision, he sighed and pushed his apartment door to swing open. Her eyes and smile lit up her features even more, if that were possible, as she squealed with delight, before going in. Her excitement showed as she walked with a bounce in her step. Mamoru stood by the open door, chuckling to himself as he watched his girlfriend.

"What are you making this time?" he questioned as he trailed behind her to the kitchen.  
She spun around suddenly, presenting a book that she was holding from before, that he failed to notice, still with a smile on her face.  
"A cake! I'm going to make a vanilla cake with chocolate icing of course!" she exclaimed while flipping pages of the book until she found the picture of the said cake. It was a spoon cake and divided in two parts with white cream on the middle. Its body was covered by molten chocolate that had been frozen. There were some chocolate's slices that were put on top in order to make it more elegant and appealing. Mamoru simply raised his eyebrows.  
"Of course I'm not gonna make the top decoration. That's only for masters like Mako-chan", she said, rolling her eyes obviously.  
"Do you need any help?" Mamoru asked, hoping maybe with him there he could minimize the destruction of his kitchen - his lovely spotless kitchen. The memories of the last time Usagi used his kitchen to make cookies were still fresh in his mind. He grimaced at the thought of chocolate cookie mix on the wall, bowls clattering on the counter, sugar and salt (don't ask why she needed salt to make cookies) sprinkled everywhere as well as mashed banana on the floor – again why did she need banana? He shuddered at the thought.

"Nope. I'll be fine. Just relax on the couch and watch a documentary or something boring", she smiled once again before turning his around and pushing him out of the kitchen.  
_Relax? How can I do that when my kitchen is in the line of destruction?  
_He sighed and threw his body on to the couch. Picking up the remote, he turned on the 68" flat screen. Flipping through the channels and not really focusing on anything, Mamoru suddenly stopped when he saw a boy saving some elephants in the wild on Zoo News.

SPLASH!

Upon hearing 'splash', his attention was immediately removed from tv and his mind racing through multiple conclusions. Not a minute had passed and he was off the couch and racing to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, his jaw dropped as he saw the mess in his previously spotless kitchen.  
There was vanilla cream spread across the kitchen counters, wall and floor. Mamoru groaned at the thought of it taking days for it to all be completely gone; it's the only problem with white walls and white ingredients; but in a bizarre plus, at least it wasn't chocolate. Scanning the whole room, he found the culprit standing in the middle of the mess, Usagi.  
The front of her clothes was completely covered with cream and her eyes were bigger than normal; clearly still in shock from the accident. She blinked a few times, trying to process the whole situation.  
"Usako?" he walked slowly towards her, trying not to dirty his own clothes, but failed, as the cream was splattered everywhere.  
Usagi snapped her head to look at him; her face was puzzled, mirroring his.  
"Ma... Mamo-chan? I… I was trying to mix the cream, just like the book said. But when I turned it on, it suddenly splashed me", she shifted her eyes to look around at the mess, before looking at him again with guilt.  
His face shifted to bewilderment with her comment. The mixer would never make a mess like this. He shifted his gaze and looked past her before suddenly bursting out with laughter. It was then her turn to have a perplexed look on her face, before it quickly changed to anger.

"Mamo-chan! It's not funny", she cried as she folded her arms, scrunched her face and pouted. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment. Mamoru was clutching his sides as he tried to calm himself down, finally wiping tears away from his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Usako, but you used is a juice mixer instead of a cake mixer" before bursting out with laughter again.

_Ahh! So that's why it looks different than the book,_ she thought before letting out a deep sigh."Well I guess I failed again, huh?" Her face fell with a defeated look. Attempting to wipe away the cream from her face, she merely smudged it around. Mamoru smirked to himself as he watched her try to clean herself up with much difficulty.  
_Now, why don't__I__be the one to clean her up, eh?_He thought with a sly smile._  
_Stepping closer to her, he reached forward with his hand and gently brushed some cream from her right cheek. She looked up after the gesture and was met with his midnight blue eyes and a playful smile on his face.  
"Hmm, I think I prefer the cake like this though" his smile becoming crooked on one side making the usual smirk of his.  
"Wha-", her question was cut off by a gentle kiss on her neck. He then started licking her neck to her jaw slowly, savoring the vanilla taste with every lick. Once clean, he then trailed kisses from her jaw to her ear.  
"Now, let me enjoy the rest of my cake", he whispered huskily in to her ear before kissing her temple sweetly and wiping away the cream there.  
He softly kissed her eyes, nose, cheeks and the side of her mouth - everywhere but her lips.  
"See? It didn't fail; I'm still enjoying it..." He said as his lips were only a breath away from hers. Tilting her head slightly and parting her lips, she felt his breath on her mouth. Before closing in on her mouth, he added with a smirk, "… I think I like my cake spread over you anyway!"  
He then closed the gap and plunged his tongue into her mouth, invading her mouth instantly without asking first, not that she minded. She could taste the vanilla cream as their tongues battled for dominance. Finally she gave up, letting her Mamo-chan discover her mouth completely with arguments; he's the only one that can dominate her and make her feel this way.  
Before she knew it, she was lifted up on to the marble counter, but still engaged in a fierce lip lock; her arms wrapped around his shoulders, securing him to her, not allowing him to pull away. Though his grip on her was the same; one hand on her hip and other laced through her hair. Few minutes had passed and he pulled away slightly and started to trail kisses on her neck once more, causing her to let out soft moans from her swollen lips, delighting him further. He nibbled lightly on her neck and licked her pulse, leaving tiny red marks on her delicate neck. Moving further down her neck to her throat line, he licked the remaining cream, while his arms roamed her body, intentionally brushing her breasts. She suddenly moaned out his name.  
Picking her up once more, he gently lowered her body to lie on the ground before straddling her. Looking down at her, he noticed her breath was ragged, face hot and flushed, eyes lidded with lust and still some left over cream lingering on her visible skin. Placing his hand on her cheek, he used his thumb to caress her bottom lip while gazing lustily into her eyes.  
"God, Usako, you're good enough to eat", he whispered huskily.  
Staring back at him with even more lust, if possible, she parted her mouth slightly and darted her tongue out to flick his thumb before whispering, "Just eat me then!" She then pulled his thumb into her mouth and sucked softly while not breaking the eye contact. It simply turned him on even more.  
_God, since when did my Usako become so good at seducing?  
_Leaning down, he pulled his thumb from the depths of her mouth and replaced it with his tongue. She moaned at the sudden contact, loving the sensation it gave to her. She then began to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, but Mamoru had other ideas. Rolling slightly to the side, he moved his hand to the front of her shirt and began to unbutton her dirty shirt, revealing a silky bra. Pulling open the shirt completely, his hands glided over her body and down to her stomach, sending shivers down her spine at his cool touch. He made a slow return up her ribs, before finally cupping her breasts. Her heart skipped a beat and she tightened her arms on his neck. He broke the kiss gently, and began a line of kisses to her cupped breast. She could feel his hardness pressing against her inner thigh.  
_Man, he wants__me__badly._ She smirked at the thought.  
He was unhooking her bra when suddenly her phone rang, startling both of them. Mamoru moved away quickly at the sudden vibration coming from Usagi's hips which made him fall flat on his butt from the counter. Feeling the sensation also, Usagi snapped open her eyes and tried to quickly fish out her phone from her tight jeans. Her mind was foggy and her breathing was coming out hard like she'd just run a 2 mile marathon. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her ragged breath but was failing miserably, clearly she was too turned on. The loud ringtone and vibrating brought her attention back to the ringing phone. Grudgingly, she answered her phone.  
_Whoever is calling me now BETTER have a damn good reason!  
_"What is it Mina?" she asked when she identified the number.  
"Oh my god Usa! I met this really cute guy in the shoe store. You know the one at Juuban mall, next to the store where we bought our summer dresses last weekend? Well, he kind of wrongly recognized me for someone else and wanted to apologize with a cup of coffee. What do I do? He might be gay, why would he be in a women's shoe store anyway if he isn't gay? Aww, but he's so cute! Oh Usa-chan, what do I do?" she rambled quickly.

…  
_What? She called me for this? Asking if the cute guy in a women's shoe store is gay and if she should accept coffee for an apology? Didn't she know I was in the middle of a serious make out session here? Hmpf. And she called herself the__Senshi__of Love? HA!  
_Usagi finally calmed her breathing before answering her friend, and was taking the final breath before answering when Minako cut her off (the nerve that girl has).  
"What's wrong Usa? You sound like you were having sex...OH MY GOSH! You were in the middle of 'it' weren't you? Ow shit…."  
Silence. Usagi's mouth was still hanging open. Finally after a few seconds of silence, Usagi successfully processed Minako's words and opened her mouth once again to answer when…  
"Oh! So, do you think he's a gay? Should I take up his offer? I mean, it will be a waste if he is gay, he's just so cute; with that soft looking brown hair, luscious green eyes and gorgeous tanned skin... aaaaah, I think I'm falling in love…" Minako continued to babble to herself as Usagi sat there listening, rolling her eyes at the one person conversation she was listening to.  
_Yeah, right. Leave it to Minako to always change the subject._

Meanwhile, Mamoru had straightened his position and was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the counter.  
_What the hell is wrong with me? One minute I'm perfectly composed and the next minute I'm like a desperate man who wants 'that'. God, I feel so dirty. *sigh* Man, why does she always make me feel like this?  
_Mamoru looked his stiff groin and groaned.  
_Damn hormones. Hmmm, let's think of something unpleasant. A woolly and itchy sweater that gran knits every year; an ugly youma with green skin; a dead bird on the side of the road; or a gorgeous cat with big blue eyes, which reminds me of those bright, clear and beautiful __pair of eyes, which__stared at me lovingly after our hot, intense and sweaty love making session last Sunday...  
Damn it! Not helping Chiba! Stop it! Stop imagining! Try focusing on something else.  
_He concentrated on the sound. He could hear Usagi talking with whoever is was on the phone. Her voice echoed throughout the kitchen.  
_Her voice. That sweet melody, the same one that moans and screams my name all night long on during our hot and passionate nights..._

_God Dammit Chiba! Stop it right now if you don't wanna have a permanent hardness.  
_He banged his head hard to the counter. Nope, he was still imagining. He banged his head again, and again, and again, then finally sighed when his mind started to clear and the phone conversation tuned back in. He could hear what Usagi was saying on the phone more clearly now. Usagi had cracked it.  
"Actually, for your information we were in the middle of making out - and you ruined it! And no, maybe he went to the store just to attract you. And yes, just accept his offer and go for coffee. Now if you please excuse me...", and she cut off the line not finishing her sentence.  
She growled as she sat up and slid over to Mamoru, sitting beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both trying to clear some remaining thoughts from their minds. Finally Mamoru sighed and stood up.  
"You should take a bath Usako. I don't think I can hold myself any more if I have to clean you up again", he give her a hand up and she took it gratefully.  
_We should really watch the frequency of our 'activities' if we want Chibi-Usa conceived after Usako has finished her school._ He thought mournfully.  
Usagi sighed pitifully and looked at his appearance. There was still cream on the front of his shirt, his arms, in his hair, and on his face...  
_Damn, that cream looks so tempting! It's just begging me to lick him clean!  
_Usagi shook her head trying to remove the thoughts.  
"You should take a bath too Mamo-chan. You're pretty dirty too, y'know?" she suggested whilst patting his shoulder as she walked towards the bathroom in his bedroom. She stopped when she reached his doorway and turned around; an evil thought crossing her mind. She cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head to her right, giving a cheeky look.  
"You're not coming? We can save water and help those polar bears you know", she said in an innocent tone. Mamoru simply blinked a few times before rushing to follow her into the bathroom.

* * *

A/N : What do you guys think? It's my first SM fanfic and I don't know if it good or bad. Reviews always help me to be a better author ^.^


End file.
